kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Terence Kelly
Terence Kelly is a Canadian actor who portrayed Eli, the old man in JP's Diner who remembered Adam and Sarah from years ago. Selected filmography *''Kyle XY'' .... Eli *"Psych" (2007) .... Professor Enrico *"Eureka" (2007) .... Charlie *"Masters of Science Fiction" (2007) *In the Name of the King (2007) .... Trumaine *Catch and Release (2006) .... Mr. Wheeler *The Mermaid Chair (2006) (TV) .... Dom Anthony *"The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes'" (2006) (TV) .... movie producer *"The Dead Zone" (2006) .... Congressman Kelly *"Supernatural" (2006) .... Daniel Elkins *"Da Vinci's City Hall" (2005-2006) .... Fire Chief Ed Welles *A Little Thing Called Murder (2006) (TV) .... Elmer Holmgren *The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) .... medical examiner *The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) .... wedding minister *"The L Word" (2005) .... Phil *"Stargate: Atlantis" (2005).... Orin *"Smallville" (2004) .... prison doctor *"The Days" (2004) .... Hal Sherman *Walking Tall (2004) .... Judge L. Powell *"Touching Evil" (2004) .... Hinks' Lawyer *"Da Vinci's Inquest" (1998-2004) .... Chief Constable R. Burrows *Pryor Offenses (2004) (TV) .... judge *"Stargate SG-1" (2003) .... Hagan *"Peacemakers" (2003) .... banker Horace Trico *"Dead Like Me" (2003) .... Patrick Cassidy *"The Unauthorized Story of 'Three's Company'" (2003) (TV) .... Norman Fell *Agent Cody Banks (2003) .... dog walker *L.A. Law: The Movie (2002) (TV) .... Judge Richard Faraday *"Tom Stone" (2002) .... sweater man *"Strange World" (2002) .... Eric Brooks *"Night Visions" (2001) .... Pastor James *"First Wave" (2000) .... Keenan *First Target (2000) (TV) .... Clay *Trixie (2000) .... Mr. Joe Lang *"Higher Ground" (2000) .... Mr. Scarbrow *Y2K (1999) (TV) .... Roy Jenkins *The Silencer (1999) .... Neal Donovan *"The Outer Limits" (1997-1998) .... General *"The Crow: Stairway to Heaven" (1998) .... Preacher Morgan *"Millennium" (1996-1998) .... Detective Kerney *The Spree (1998) (TV) .... Captain Richie *Goldrush (1998) (TV) .... Charles L. Birch *"Cold Squad" (1998) .... Francis Abbot *The Hunted (1998) (TV) .... Griffin *Mr. Magoo (1997) .... McManus *"Viper" (1997) .... Johnny *Silence (1997) *Titanic (1996) (TV) .... Captain Arthur Henry Rostron *"Two" (1996) .... Judge Daniel McAllister *Captains Courageous (1996) (TV) .... Ted *"Strange Luck" (1996) .... landlord *Jack Reed: One of Our Own (1995) (TV) .... Pete Myers *Jane's House (1994) (TV) .... judge *A Stranger in the Mirror (1993) (TV) .... Eddie Barrigan *Final Appeal (1993) (TV) .... Lefcourt *"The X Files" (1993) .... George Usher *When a Stranger Calls Back (1993) (TV) .... medical examiner *"Street Justice" (1993) .... Kemp *"The Odyssey" (1992) .... Dr. Rappaport *Child of Rage (1992) (TV) .... Mike *And the Sea Will Tell (1991) (TV) .... Wheeler *It (1990) (TV) .... Police Officer Aloysius Nell *"Glory Days" (1990) *"21 Jump Street" (1990) *"Neon Rider" (1990) .... Mr. Phillip Cunningham *"Mom P.I." (1990) .... Peter Town *Beyond the Stars (1989) .... Al Fletcher *"MacGyver" (1988) .... Mr. Brosz *"Airwolf" (1987) *Deadly Deception (1987) (TV) .... bank officer *Differences (1986) .... Stu *Brothers by Choice (1986) (TV) .... the father *"Red Serge" (1986) TV Series .... Sgt. Wilkes *The Other Kingdom (1984) (TV) .... Jeff Andrews *Star 80 (1983) .... Charlie *The Golden Seal (1983) .... Mongo *Chautauqua Girl (1983) .... Neil *The Accident (1983) (TV) *A Piano for Mrs. Cimino (1982) (TV) .... Mr. Emory *The Changeling (1980) .... Sgt. Durban *One Minute Before Death (1972) *McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971) .... Quigley Kelly Terence Kelly Terence